This invention relates generally to decorative painting and, more specifically, a decorator paint kit having multiple-color paint applicators and a decorative pad painting method that is capable of simultaneously applying different colored paints with a single sweep of the paint applicator so that overlapped stroking with the paint pad applicator can in situ surface blend the different colored paints to produce a decorative pattern.
The concept of decorative pattern painting by using sponges and other applicators to apply paint in various patterns is known in the art. Typically, sponges are used to daub paint on to a surface to produce a decorative pattern. Another method involve the use of a double roller with raised patterns on the roller to form decorative paint patterns as the double roller is rolled over the surface. The application of two different colored paints with two side by side rollers involves applying layers of paint on top of one another as the rollers are rolled over the surface. Another method use a plastic bag over the roller to apply a decorative surface finish to the painted surface by rolling the roller with the bag thereon over a painted surface to obtain a decorative pattern . Other methods of decorative painting use color washing, stippling or applying splotches of paint to a surface that are then spread with a brush.
A feature of the present invention is the use of a paint pad applicator which carries multiple color paints in an unmixed side by side relationship. The applicator is stroked or moved laterally along a surface to form a color blended decorative pattern thereon. The decorative pattern is determined on the amount of in situ blending of the different paint colors as well as the type of strokes used to apply the paints. After stroking an area, the paint pad applicator is again loaded with fresh paints so that the paint pad applicator again carries multiple color paints in an unmixed and side by side relationship. This method involves the continual refreshing of the paint pad applicator with the original color paint which are in an unmixed state on the paint pad applicator. I call my method of painting PADBRUSHING(trademark). In contrast to the rolling of two different color paints on a surface the stroking of the paint pad applicator provides an in situ blending of the paint colors on the surface resulting in a decorative color pattern as the paint pad applicator mixes the paint as the pad is pulled or pushed over the paint on the surface. In addition by varying the strokes and by daubing either end of the three color paint pad applicator one can also obtain a decorative stroke pattern in conjunction with the decorative color pattern.
In an alternate decorative method that does not involve PADBRUSHING(trademark) a paint roller applicator carrying three or more paint colors on separate rollers which are used to simultaneously apply three or more color paints to surface. The use of three or more colors in a paint roller with a non-decorative pattern on the paint roller provides decorative tracks or band of the three different paints on the surface. By rolling over the bands of the different paints multiple times one can produce a decorative surface. While the decorative multiple paint rollers generally lacks the in situ blending that can be achieved using my PADBRUSHING(trademark) method of applying paint to a surface, the use of three different colors with three or more rollers one can provide a layering and mixing effect to produce a decorative pattern which is a function of the amount of rolling of the surface and not a function of a decorative pattern on the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,292 shows a paint applicator for painting poles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,312 shows a paint applicator for painting posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,837 shows a dual-headed paint roller with a detachable handle system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,986 shows a dual-headed paint applicator with heads positioned at different angles to create a xe2x80x9cbristlingxe2x80x9d action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,674 shows a roller paint applicator for painting curved and irregular surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,299 shows a tray for hand-held paints and brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,553 shows a multiple roller system that utilizes parallel rollers to prevent paint from splattering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,484 shows a paint roller for painting fence pickets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,604 shows a paint applicator for painting iron railings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,022 shows a paint applicator for use in tri-planar applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,039 shows a paint roller assembly of varying length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 shows a bifurcated pan and paint roller which utilizes an independent shaft to support each roller.
The present invention provides a decorator painting kit having multiple-color paint applicators and a method of decoratively painting a surface though in situ surface blending of two or more paints of different colors by using a multiple-color paint applicator which is stroked over the same surface a sufficient number of times to at least partially blend the different paints to produce a color decorative paint surface. The partial in situ surface blending of multiple paints of different colors with a single paint pad applicator produces a decorative painted surface that is color characterized by the amount of stroking of the paint pad applicator and the frequency of which the paint pad applicator is reloaded with the multiple colored paints. The amount of stroking can determine the final color or colors of the surface and if a limited amount of stroking is used in some cases some areas will have the original paint colors and other areas will have various blends of the original paint colors thereon. If stroking is continued for a longer period one can produce a decorative painted surface that is a blend of all three colors; however, to obtain the desired decorative pattern of the present invention it is desired to only partially in situ blend the different color paints.